ibgamefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mary
'Mary - '(メアリー Mearī) jest ostatnią grywalną postacią którą spotykamy w galerii. Jej wiek nie jest nam znany, lecz zważywszy na to że zachowuje się dziecinnie, prawdopodobnie jest o rok młodsza od Ib (osiem) Wygląd Mary jest tego samego wzrostu co Ib . Jest ubrana w zieloną sukienkę z niebieską chustką na szyi oraz czarne podkolanówki i buty w tym samym kolorze. Ma długie, falowane blond włosy i duże, niebieskie oczy. Charakter Mary na początku wydaje się być miłą osobą. Jest gadatliwą dziewczyną lubującą w słodkich rzeczach. W dalszej części gry Mary jednak ujawnia swój prawdziwy charakter. Wtedy wydaje się być zazdrosna o Ib , oraz próbuje pozbyć się Garry'ego . Róża Róża Mary jest fałszywa. Może to być postrzegane jako reprezentacja sfabrykowanego życia Mary, gdyż nie jest prawdziwym człowiekiem. Dziewczynka wykorzystuje jedną ze swych żółtych róż, które są przy niej na jej obrazie. Jej żółte róże symbolizują zazdrość, która jest wspólna interpretacja w języku kwiatów. Ponieważ jej róża jest fałszywa, liczba płatków jest nieznana. Jest możliwe, że ma pięć płatków, ponieważ ona spekuluje się rówieśnikiem Ib . Kolor róży może oznaczać zazdrosny, fałszywy i wesoły. Historia Pierwszy raz gracz ma możliwość spotkanie Mary, w Fioletowy Obszarze. Od spotkania z naszymi bohaterami, próbuje być bliżej z Ib, za to nigdy nie lubiła Garry'ego . Gdy zostajemy rozdzieleni z Garry'm i gramy Ib , Mary pyta czy Garry to jej tata. Możliwe, że zapytała o to dlatego, że Garry się nią opiekował. Kiedy Garry dowiaduje się, że Mary jest Obrazem i udaje mu się uciec z pokoju Lalek, Mary zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać, przez co Ib martwi się o nią. Ponadto, Mary zacznie dziwnym trafem dźgać Głowę Manekina, powtarzając "In my way" co znaczy "Na mojej drodze". Gdy Mary odchodzi, zostajemy sami z Ib i idziemy po klucz. Gdy otwieramy brązowe drzwi, których nie mogliśmy wcześniej otworzyć, pojawi się Mary z nożem. Dziewczynka będzie chciała zabić główną bohaterkę, aby ta nie poszła z Garry'm . Wtedy pojawia się Garry i odpycha Mary od Ib. Wówczas mężczyzna mówi głównej bohaterce, że Mary jest obrazem. Ale jeśli Garry'emu nie uda się uciec z Pokoju Lalek, Mary będzie się normalnie zachowywać i w chwili, gdy pójdziemy do Pokoju Lalek, spotykamy tam Garry'ego, który gada do Lalki. Dziewczynka próbuje nam wmówić że to nie jest prawdziwy Garry i że razem z Ib powinny poszukać prawdziwego Garry'ego. Mary staje sie zazdrosna, gdy Ib próbuje gorączkowo obudzić Garry'ego z 'hipnozy'. Jeśli Garry wcześniej nie dowiedział się, że Mary nie jest prawdziwa, odblokujemy zakończenie z Mary i na zawsze zostajemy w Galerii. Jeśli jednak się dowiedział, jego świadomość powróci i powie Ib prawdę o Mary. Relacje Ib Mary od pierwszego spotkania z Ib mówi do niej jak do najlepszej przyjaciółki/siostry. Wygląda na bardzo ucieszoną z obecności Ib. Pod koniec gry próbuje zabić ją szpachlą, którą znalazła wcześniej, najpewniej dlatego, że chce aby Ib została z nią na zawsze. Garry Z Garry'm jest zupełnie przeciwnie niż z Ib. Mary go nienawidzi i próbuje pozbyć się go. Robi to, ponieważ Garry stara się pomóc Ib wydostać się z galerii. W zakończeniu "Paintings Demise" mówi do Ib, aby poszła razem z nią i zostawiła go samego, jednak zależnie od decyzji gracza we wcześniejszej części gry Mary wyjdzie z pokoju i odblokujemy zakończenie "Paintings Demise", lub wyjdzie, lecz wróci i odblokujemy "Welcome to the world of Guertena". Ciekawostki *Mary była ostatnim obrazem Guerteny. *W zakończeniu "Paintings Demise", gdy Mary jest już w obrazie woła o pomoc swojego ojca. Prawdopodobnie chodziło jej o Guertene. *Pod koniec gry Ib i Garry znajdują się w Szkicowniku. Miejsce to zostało stworzone przez Mary. *Podczas gry Mary mówi Ib oraz Garry'emu, że bardzo lubi kolory żółty, różowy i niebieski. Ostatni kolor może być odniesieniem do róży Garry'ego, lub zwykłym przypadkiem. Galeria Mary.png Kkk.png Hfdh.png rr.png ffd.png Chara mary.png 03_3.png|pierwsze desing Mary 06.jpg Ib_03.png Mary_poses.png Top 07.png Manga.png Top_10.png Fes_11.jpg 01 02.jpg 03.jpg Rmary.jpg Top 14.png Mary.jpg 2013_ha_g.png 2013_cr01.jpg 2013_ha_mary.png Setubun.png Claw01.png Top_02.png Top_05.png 428d6a49.png H_03.png Ao03.png 02_3.png 04 3.jpg 2014_ib (1).jpg Ib_b.png Mary_beta.png 2013_cr02.jpg Mary_Inventory.png|Ekwipunek Mary Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Prace Guerteny Kategoria:Obrazy Kategoria:Wrogowie